Seto is annoying
by TheDirtyQuill
Summary: Rated for languge. Well, it's not even that strong but oh well. Seto interupts Yami in the middle of a duel that means the end of the world and life or death and blah blah blah. Screw the Heart of the Cards!


You know, I'd have a lot of better things to do if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh besides sitting here and typing this frikkin' thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Liz: I'm not a big YugiOh Fan but I did hve to do some research to do this fic.   
This is really stupid.  
I dunno why you're going to read it...  
  
  
  
  
  
**In th Dueling City**  
  
-Yami is currently in the middle of a life or death duel with Malik-  
  
Malik: Fwahahahahahaha! Prepare to die, pharoah!  
  
Yami (confident in his heart of the cards) : Never!  
  
**Yami draws a card. Everything slows down down...**  
  
Yami (thinking): Heart of the cards, help me n-  
  
Seto: Ha! Yugi, you shamefully defeated me! I want a rematch!  
  
Yami: Wha-? Kaiba, I already defeated you.  
  
Seto: RECOUNT! I DEMAND A REC- MATCH!  
  
Jounouchi: Beat it, Big shot. Yugi's a little busy!  
  
Malik: I have no time for games! Play your card, pharaoh!  
  
Seto: What? Are you afraid you'll loose to me? Ah hahahahahahaha!  
  
Yami: Kaiba! The fate of the world is hanging on this duel with Malik! Go AWAY!  
  
Malik: I'm waiting....  
  
Yami: Hang on! I haven't even looked at my card yet!  
  
**Yami looks at his card**  
  
Yami: This duel is over! My deck has not failed me again! You, Malik, do not  
understand the heart of the c-  
  
Jounouchi: Screw the heart of the cards! Playing the frikkin' card you have, Yugi!  
  
Anzu: Honestly! Don't make a big speech out of everything!  
  
**All cast of Yu-Gi-Oh stare at Anzu**  
  
Anzu: What?  
  
Honda: Don't be a hypocrite, Anzu. You come up with friendship speaches almost every chance   
you get! God, do you write them down somewhere?  
  
Anzu(looking away): No...  
  
Malik: I'm starting to doubt your playing skills, pharaoh.  
  
Yami: Shut up! I have a card that can win this duel with the help of Yugi and his friends!  
  
Honda: Sorry, Yug; We're gonna have to get a bite to eat.  
  
Yami: What?!  
  
Jounouchi: Yugi, you'll have to go through this on your own. I'm famished!  
  
Anzu: I need a bathroom break anyway.  
  
**All of his friends leave**  
  
Yami: crap.  
  
Yugi: I think I'll pass out now for no apparent reason.  
  
Yami: Yugi!   
  
**Yugi faints**  
  
Malik: It appears as though you are on your own, pharaoh!  
  
Yami: No! I can not give up on this duel!  
  
Seto: Dammit! Yugi, screw this freak and duel me me me me!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
Yami: One sec, I'm about to beat the crap out of this guy!  
  
Seto: Hurry up! I don't have all day!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
Malik: geez, I might have to get a bathroom break too if you don't hurry up!  
  
**Yami growls**  
  
Seto: Hurry up so you can duel me me me me!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
Yami: SHUT UP! NOW!  
  
**Seto gets all fiery angery**  
  
Seto: I don't like bullies! Don't talk to my little brother like that!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
Yami: Okay, just let me play this card and I'll deal with you two later.  
  
**Yami glares at Mokuba**  
  
Mokuba: Waaa! Help me, big brother!  
  
Seto: AAh! You made my little brother cry!  
  
**Yami quickly plays his card**  
  
Malik: Aren't you going to say what you played?  
  
Yami: Hell, no. I've got the Kaiba brothers chewing on my ankles. Dark Magician Attack!  
  
**Dark magician kills whatever the hell Malik had on the duel platform**  
  
Malik: Curse you! Curse you, pharaoh!  
  
Yami: I'm already cursed! Why else would I have a pigmy's body to thrive in?  
  
**Malik kinda disintergrates (ew)**  
  
Yami: Once again, I have brought peace to the world. *sighs*  
  
Yugi: Hey! I'm okay!  
  
Yami: About time.   
  
Yugi: Did we win?  
  
Yami: We? WE?! Let's try "did YOU win". You've been whining the whole time and worrying while   
I've been dueling! You little punk!  
  
Seto: DUEL ME!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
Yugi: Where did they come from?  
  
Yami: beats me. Should we duel them?  
  
Yugi: No! You might kill him! We can't kill people!  
  
Yami: What did we just do to Malik then?  
  
**yugi stays silent**  
  
  
A huge mob of girls: Look! It's Yami Yugi! EEEEE!!  
  
**trample the Kaiba brothers**  
  
Seto: D...d...uel....m...e...  
  
**Mokuba is twitching too much to say, "Yeah"**  
  
  
**Girls are hugging and tugging on Yami**  
  
Girls: we love you! You're so hot!  
  
Bakura: Wha ha ha ha! While you try to keep off your adoring fans, I will steal   
Malik's millineum item and now I have 3! You fool!  
  
Yami: Uh, hey girls. **thinks of an idea** Look! It's yugi!  
  
**transforms to Yugi**  
  
Girls: EEE! He's so cute!  
  
**girls start pinching his cheeks and hugging him**  
  
Yugi: Damn you, Yami!  
  
....End.....? 


End file.
